You would be the one
by Lanceletta
Summary: Molly has one last question she has to ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! It's just a one shot I had to write, it wanted to be written. I became quite sad watching the 2 new episodes, I have a feeling that the writers will cut off the sherlolly thing. Hope I am not right.**

**Anyway, hope you will like this little idea, although I have to tell before you read, it will be a little sad.**

Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his armchair with closed eyes and was plunking on his violin. He was bored. John wasn't there to annoy. Mrs Hudson spent the evening with the neighbour and Molly...

Yes, Molly, Molly Hooper. Sherlock had tried to avoid the lab since the day they spent together investigating. She didn't want him around clearly. He only asked her help when it was really necessary. Like the preparation for the stag night. She did what he asked for, but she was different. She even made a joke out of him, actually twice. He knew that she wasn't over him, but she was trying and she wanted to be and he wanted to let her move on. He cared about her and wished her a happy life.  
>Sherlock closed his eyes and continued plunking. He didn't open his eyes as he heard the squeak of the door knob just sighed and said.<p>

'I'm fine Mrs Hudson, I'm not hungry, not thirsty, I'm just bored. If you don't have a great murder case, you can go down, please.'  
>'Hmm...Actually, I am not Mrs Hudson.' Sherlock's eyes snapped open as he heard the thin voice of his pathologist, who was standing in the door of the living room.<br>'Molly, why are you here?' He asked calmly looking into her eyes.  
>'I...I just wanted to ask something, before...you know.' she swallowed hard; it was time to be clear, time to be honest so she spit it out. 'I just wanted to know before I marry Tom if I had ever any chance with you.' Now she was staring down at her fidgeting hands and added. 'I have to know, I have to.'<p>

Sherlock shifted from his armchair and walked in front of Molly. An arm length distance, just as always, tought Molly. His face was stoic, but in his eyes Molly saw sadness.  
>'No.' came the simple, honest and cruel answer in his low, airy baritone.<br>Molly looked up with teary eyes and looked into his green-blue ones.  
>'Not the way you wanted.' Sherlock turned around and walked to his armchair to sit down, and gestured to Molly to do the same. She hesitantly sat down and watched as Sherlock leaned back and placed his hands under his chin with closed eyes. The long silence was nearly unbearable when he finally looked up, deep into Molly's wide, brown eyes.<br>'I am not who you want me to be, Molly. I am not who you thought I was. I am not ordinary. I can do things, what ordinary people can't but there are few things, I can't do, but ordinary people can. I am not capable of having romantic feelings. I've never been.'

He sighed and Molly felt something tight in her chest. Till now she felt sorry for herself for having too many feelings, now she felt for him for not having any at all. Sherlock went on.  
>'But if I could feel love for anybody in this world, it would be you who I would love for a lifetime. But I can't. I would never be able to give you what you want from me, what you deserve.'<p>

Molly squeezed her eyes and a tear run down on her cheek. She took a shaky breath and with a sad smile on her face she stood up and whispered.  
>'Thank you, Sherlock Holmes.' Molly bent down and kissed him on his cheek and this time it wasn't her who shut the eyes and hold the breath.<br>When Sherlock looked up, he could merely see her impossibly colourful jumper disappearing behind the door.  
>A second later he heard steps racing down the stairs.<p>

'Whoa, hi Molly!' John called out in surprise as he almost crashed into Molly Hooper at the doorstep of 221B Baker Street.  
>'Uhm, hello John.' She answered but without looking into his eyes dashed away down the street. John frowned staring after her then went in.<p>

Entering Sherlock's flat he saw the detective standing next to the window, looking down to the street.  
>'Why was she here? The day before her wedding?'<br>'Asked something.' answered Sherlock in a low voice.  
>'And what was that?'<br>'She asked if she ever had any chance.'  
>'And what did you say?'<br>'I said if I would be capable of love she would be the one.'  
>'So you lied.'<br>Sherlock turned to face John and frowned. 'Y-yes.' he said looking back out the window taking his violin and bow, and started to play something John had never heard before. 

...

If the crowd took their eyes off the small woman and the thin guy - the happy couple - and turned around to look outside through the opened door of the church, they would see the tall man in a long black coat, with curly dark hair standing alone on the opposite side of the street. But nobody looked.

**Thanks for reading! I would be really happy to read your opinion about this ficlet. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dearies,**

**So here is the second chapter of this previously one-shot. I changed my mind because after HLV I think we have hope again, so my Sherlolly feelings have brightened up. It's a short one but I felt to cut here, so there will be one more chapter. Enjoy!**

'Nice ceremony.' Sherlock stiffened as he heard the familiar small voice from behind but didn't turn to face the owner of it. He was surprised, this was perfectly unexpected, he had to admit. He took a deep breath and answered shortly.

'Indeed.' But he was still motionless. Uncomfortable silence took its place between the two of them. It was Molly who broke it first.

'Hmm, thanks for coming by the way. I really appreciate it. Although I would have appreciated if you had told the truth yesterday.' She stopped to talk and stepped beside Sherlock to look up at him, searching his face with her big brown eyes. He closed his eyes tight and put his fist in front of his mouth and sucked a long breath.

When Sherlock felt he had pulled himself together enough to be able to speak he turned towards Molly released a sigh, his hand in his hair, his head tilted, eyes wide open.  
>'I...uhm...' he began huskily but cleared his throat. 'How?'<br>'John...' Molly said in a low voice.  
>'Obviously.' Sherlock nodded.<p>

Molly looked down at her hands and Sherlock followed her gaze from the corner of his eye to discover the lack of the ring. He felt his breathing became shaky as he slowly turned towards the tiny woman beside him.  
>'Why didn't you...?' Sherlock gestured towards the church standing on the opposite side of the church but his eyes were still on Molly.<br>'You know exactly why, don't you?' she said as she lifted her gaze to meet his. Sherlock gulped.  
>'Yes...' He answered faintly. They stood there for a minute lost in each other's eyes, but neither of them made a move. Again Molly was the braver.<br>'I think now we both know about how I feel. It's your turn to be honest.' Sherlock opened his mouth then closed hesitatingly. Molly turned her head to take a last look at the small church frowning. She wanted Sherlock to take a step, to finally show her something of himself behind all the walls he had built.  
>'You know where to find me.' With this she turned and walked down the street with determined steps.<p>

As Molly was walking home, she felt her heart was light, she smiled, she felt like jumping. She knew that he would come to her. She was certain. It was only a matter of time. And what would be a few days comparing to the five long years she had been waiting for him?

**Oh, and of course reviews would be amazing. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear everyone, thanks for reading this little fic. I hope this last chapter won't disappoint you. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot to me. Thank you.**

As Molly was walking away from Sherlock, some kind of panic began to grow inside him, he wanted to speak to her, to tell her everything but all he was able to do was standing there and staring after her. Billions of questions bubbled up inside his chest making him hard to breathe properly. _What to do now? Do I want this? What does she expect from me? Do I want this? Do I want this?_

As Sherlock was trying to answer his own questions he hadn't realized that he started to walk towards Baker Street. As he stopped in front of his door and stared at the doorknob not really seeing it, he tried to answer the more important question; to be with Molly or not. When he was thinking about to reject her and suppress his own will for his cold, sane mind's sake he felt his stomach clenching, lungs almost collapsing, nausea rising from inside so strong he had swallow hard and to cling at the small rail next to the steps. So this is how it feels? It was horrible and beautiful and invigorating and overwhelming at the same time.

He had been finally so well with Molly's renewed engagement with that idiot. Why should have he cared? Molly has been a close friend but that was all. At least he had thought until he saw the ring again on her finger one day at Bart's. He stopped for a moment then whirled out from the lab without a word. He knew it was rude but he felt if he stayed a minute longer he would explode. Sherlock had spent days sorting out his thoughts of Molly Hooper, and finally he placed her to a '_distant friends'_ folder. It was easier and better this way. He was better alone with not too much involvement with others.

A few days later his head got clean, the metallic taste disappeared from his mouth and was able to work properly again, even in the lab, even with Molly. Just like in good old times. He had been well.  
>Then Molly turned his world upside down again with her quiet question in the night prior. He knew he had to do something immediately to close this case.<p>

...

Molly decided to enjoy the evening and the whole week following at home, on her own. She had taken seven days off because of the now cancelled honeymoon anyway, and she hadn't had any time alone since she got together with Tom. He was kind and loving but sometimes too much, too present, always noisy, always talking. Molly realized this only the previous night, after she broke up with him again and cancelled the wedding. As she was walking home from Tom's place, all she felt was release and freedom instead of sadness and guilt. That was the very moment when she realized that till that day she had been going to make the biggest mistake of her life.

But now Molly was relieved and happily waiting for the only man whom she ever loved actually to show up. As she was standing next to the kitchen counter mixing the ingredients of her favourite fruit pie she was daydreaming about the time when Sherlock would come to her finally. She knew him better to expect some big romantic outburst, but she wanted him to be the initiative one for once. She knew he needed to have the control on this field, to have his own rhythm. So she was waiting, patiently as she was doing many years long. Slowly bitter thoughts mixed into her dreaming. _What if he doesn't come, what if he runs away? What if she never sees him again? _She immediately knew she couldn't bare weeks or days in this agony, not even twenty-four hours.  
>A determined knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and she didn't even notice that she practically jumped to open the door and threw it up.<p>

She saw Sherlock standing there smiling a forced smile and grasping a paper box in his hand.  
>'Cherries.' He said and quickly held out the pack towards Molly.<br>'Uhm...thanks.' She took it and they stood awkwardly motionless in her door both looking at the box in her hand. 'I love cherries.' She lifted her gaze to look at him but he still kept his eyes down.  
>'I know.' Sherlock answered and cleared his throat.<br>'Oh, want to come in?' Molly stepped away to let him in and smiled widely as he passed her to enter the flat. He turned around to find the far end of the coach convenient enough and sat down and looked anywhere but at Molly.  
>'Don't you want to take off your coat? I mean it's pretty warm in here.'<br>'What? Oh, yes of course.' Sherlock stood up and got rid of his coat and scarf, threw them on the armchair and sat back still not looking at Molly who was standing next to the door, awkward silence took its place in the room.  
>'Hmmm...Would you like some tea?' Molly asked trying to look easy.<br>'Yesss. Thank you.' Sherlock answered a little bit louder then he intended to, followed by a quick glace towards Molly, being happy for gaining few more minutes to think over the things he wanted to say.  
>Molly rushed to the kitchen but halfway she turned.<br>'I've made some pie; I can bring some if you like.'  
>'That would be lovely.' He said, then when Molly turned away he gestured towards himself with questioning annoyed eye rolling. <em>Did I just say lovely? Oh God, I am an idiot.<em>

When Molly returned with a cup and a plate she placed them on the coffee table and sat down on the other end of the sofa.  
>'Thank you, Molly.' he said and took the cup only to put it down a second later.<br>He sighed deeply and raising his gaze from the table to Molly he started to speak.  
>'Molly, I...' he frowned looking at her seeing her big smile. 'Are you finding this situation amusing? Because I've never been more harassed in my life, to be honest.'<br>'Oh, no, sorry.' Her wide grin dropped. 'I am just happy to have you here.' She gave him a small warm smile. 'Please continue. I'd like to hear what you want to say.'  
>'You know what I want to say?' He asked surprised. Now it was time for Molly to be uncertain.<br>'Yes. I think... I know.'  
>'Oh, thank God! I am so relieved.' He released a sigh he was holding and gave a short nervous smile. 'It's really not my area.'<br>'Oh, no, no, no. You still have to say something. I need you to tell me something, anything.' Molly sat closer beside him almost close enough to touch her tight to his, with sadness and begging in her deep brown eyes.

'Fine then.' He said quickly and started to squirm in his seat. He cleared his throat. 'Don't you want to taste the cherries?' He gave wry smile opening and offering quickly her the box. Molly frowned but took one red berry and primping she sucked the cherry into her mouth parting it from its haulm. Sherlock watched her with slightly opened mouth and swallowed hard. Molly was unaware of the effect she caused by this simple act and said on a faint voice looking at her feet.  
>'It tastes good, thank you.'<p>

He knew that changing the subject made the impression that he didn't want to say anything. To the tought of disappointing her again his throat clenched and Sherlock tried to form the perfect words in his mind. He turned towards her, pulling one leg under him, swallowed hard and began.  
>'I...I was fine without you... all I want to say is...' he stopped to think through his next sentence but when he noticed her mortified expression he suddenly blurted out what came first to his lips. 'I don't want to be... I mean to be without you...When you renewed your engagem...'<p>

But he couldn't continue because he was interrupted by Molly's lips on his own, her arms around his neck. It only took half a second for him to get over the surprise and reciprocate the kiss and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace. When their lips parted they stayed hugging, their faces buried into the crook of the other's neck inhaling deeply the other's scent but not saying a word. Slowly Sherlock pulled away from Molly just enough proximity to be able to kiss her more passionately. Molly melted into the kiss she had desired for all those long years.

Needless to say the tea got cold; the pie remained untouched that night.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it, please let me know.**

**Till next time, Lanceletta**


End file.
